militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
19th Fighter Squadron
The 19th Fighter Squadron (19 FS) is part of the 15th Wing at Joint Base Pearl Harbor-Hickam, Hawaii. The squadron is one of the oldest in the United States Air Force, its origins dating to 14 June 1917, being organized at Kelly Field, Texas. It served overseas in France as part of the American Expeditionary Forces during World War I. The squadron saw combat during World War II, and became part of the Tactical Air Command (TAC) during the Cold War. Mission The 19th FS operates the F-22 Raptor aircraft conducting strategic attack, interdiction, offensive counterair (air-to-surface), suppression of enemy air defenses, as well as offensive and defensive counterair (air-to-air) missions. History World War I Originally established as an Army Flying School Squadron, the 19th was based in Texas, Ohio, and New York for short periods before ending up at Clermont-Ferrand, France, to observe the French company Michelin's airplane manufacture and assembly procedures.19 FS Fact Sheet Inter-war years Renamed the 19th Pursuit Squadron, the squadron flew from various locations in the Hawaiian Islands beginning in 1923.AFHRA 19 FS Page World War II The squadron suffered six casualties as a result of the attack on Oahu by the Japanese on 7 December 1941, but no fatalities. The squadron was then stationed aboard the USS Natoma Bay, off Saipan. Upon arriving, the 19th flew night and day missions, strafing and using general purpose bombs and rockets in support of advancing U.S. ground troops. Using homemade napalm bombs made out of napalm, gasoline, and oil placed inside fuel tanks, the 19th helped U.S. forces successfully invade and capture Saipan, Tinian, and Guam islands in only three months. The squadron's mission then changed to long-range bomber escort missions with occasional strike missions to nearby Pagan Island and Iwo Jima. The squadron then relocated to Okinawa, where the first 19 FS pilots were awarded their 'ace' rating. Later, in August 1945, after numerous aerial victories and assorted bombing missions, it participated in the Japanese surrender. Cold War From 1982-1993, it trained for close air support, air-to-air superiority, and maintained a state of readiness to deploy worldwide. In June 1987, the 19th set a new world record for the number of F-16 sorties flown in one day with 160, besting the previous record of 144. In September 1992 the 19th deployed to Southwest Asia to fly combat air patrol missions to enforce terms of United Nations cease fire agreement following Operation Desert Storm. Modern era On 1 January 1994, the 19th took over personnel, facilities and equipment of 43d Fighter Squadron at Elmendorf Air Force Base, Alaska. It won the Hughes Trophy in recognition as the top air superiority squadron in the USAF for 2001. Since 1994, it has mobilized, deployed, and employed fighter aircraft worldwide to accomplish air superiority in support of warfighting commanders. In 2010 the 19th became part of the 15th Wing at Joint Base Pearl Harbor-Hickam. Lineage * Organized as 14th Aero Squadron (I)* on 14 June 1917 : Redesignated 19th Aero Squadron on 26 June 1917 : Demobilized on 14 April 1919 * Reconstituted, and consolidated (20 December 1923) with 19th Squadron, which was authorized on 30 August 1921 : Organized on 1 October 1921 : Inactivated on 29 June 1922 * Redesignated 19th Pursuit Squadron on 25 January 1923 : Activated on 1 May 1923 : Redesignated: 19th Pursuit Squadron (Interceptor) on 6 December 1939 : Redesignated: 19th Fighter Squadron on 15 May 1942 : Redesignated: 19th Fighter Squadron, Single Engine, on 20 August 1943 : Inactivated on 12 January 1946 * Redesignated 19th Tactical Fighter Squadron on 11 December 1981 : Activated on 1 April 1982 : Redesignated: 19th Fighter Squadron on 1 November 1991 : Inactivated on 31 December 1993 * Activated on 1 January 1994. * A later 14th Aero Squadron was activated at Rockwell Field, California on 14 August 1917. It was re-designated as Squadron A, Rockwell Field, Calif, on 23 July 1918. Today the squadron's lineage and history is held by the USAF 14th Bombardment Squadron, which was wiped out in the 1941/42 Battle of the Philippines. Assignments * Unknown, 14 June 1917-February 1918 * Seventh Aviation Instruction Center, February–December 1918 * Unknown, January–April 1919 * Ninth Corps Area, 1 October 1921 – 29 June 1922 * 17th Composite Group, 1 May 1923 * 5th Composite Group, 15 January 1924 * 18th Pursuit (later, 18 Fighter) Group, January 1927 * 318th Fighter Group, 16 March 1943 – 12 January 1946 * 363d Tactical Fighter (later, 363 Fighter) Wing, 1 April 1982 * 363d Operations Group, 1 May 1992 – 31 December 1993 * 3d Operations Group, 1 January 1994 – 2010 * 15th Operations Group, 2010–Present Stations * Camp Kelly, Texas, 14 June 1917 * Wilbur Wright Field, Ohio, 1 August 1917 * Garden City, New York, 31 October – 3 December 1917 * St Maxient, France, 1 January 1918 * Clermont-Ferrand, France, 6 February 1918 * Cenac-Bordeaux, France, c. 29 December 1918-c. 18 March 1919 * Mitchel Field, New York, c. 5–14 April 1919 * March Field, California, 1 October 1921 – 29 June 1922 * Wheeler Army Airfield, Hawaii Territory, 1 May 1923 * Luke Field, Hawaii Territory, 15 January 1924 * Wheeler Army Airfield, Hawaii Territory, 11 January 1927 * Bellows Army Airfield, Hawaii Territory, 20 February 1942 * Kualoa Airfield, Hawaii Territory, 22 May 1942 * Bellows Army Airfield, Hawaii Territory, 20 October 1942 * Barbers Point, Hawaii Territory, 9 February 1943 * Kipapa Airfield, Hawaii Territory, 30 May 1943 * Stanley Army Airfield, Hawaii Territory, 4 September 1943 * Kualoa Airfield, Hawaii Territory, 26 December 1943 * Bellows Army Airfield, Hawaii Territory, 18 April 1944 * East Field, Saipan, Mariana Islands, 29 June 1944 * Ie Shima Airfield, Ryukyu Islands, 30 April 1945 * Naha Airfield, Okinawa, November–December 1945 * Fort Lewis, Washington, 11–12 January 1946 * Shaw AFB, South Carolina, 1 April 1982 – 31 December 1993 * Elmendorf AFB, Alaska, 1 January 1994 – 2010 * Joint Base Pearl Harbor-Hickam, Hawaii, 2010–Present Aircraft *JN-6 (1921–1922, 1923–1926) *SE-5 (1921–1922, 1923–1926) *MB-3 (1923–1926) *DH-4 (1923–1926) *PW-9 (1927–1930) *P-12 (1931–1937, 1938–1941) *P-26 Peashooter (1938–1941) *P-36 Hawk (1938–1941) *A-12 Shrike (1938–1941) *BT-9 Yale (1938–1941) *OA-3 (1938–1941) *P-40 Warhawk (1941–1943) *P-47 Thunderbolt (1943–1945) *P-38 Lightning (1944–1945) *F-16 Fighting Falcon (1982–1993) *F-15 Eagle (1994–2010) *F-22 Raptor (2010- ) See also * List of American Aero Squadrons References Bibliography * *19th Fighter Squadron Fact Sheet External links 019 Category:Military units and formations in Hawaii